Personality Potion
by Nobodies Have Hearts
Summary: Due to an accedent, Zexion's Personality changes. What happeneds when some Nobodies fall for him? Choas that's what! AkuRoku Zexion x ? you Vote for pairings don't flame first fic. Better then it sounds. R&R 3 different endings.
1. Chapter 1

Personality Potion

It was a normal day at The Castle That Never Was. Well, as normal as it could get when you're a Nobody. Demyx was practicing his sitar, Xigbar was fighting Xladin , Vexen was off experimenting & being creepy as usual, Leaxeus was lifting weights, Saix was being a suck- up to The Superior as usual, Man- um, I mean Xemnas was listening to Saix suck-up, Roxas and Axel were… well, let's just not go there, Marluxia (Marly) was being tortured by she whom we do not speak of. The she-devil. Larxene was torturing Marluxia, listening to him scream in pain. (A/N In case you don't get it, Larxene was "Whom we do not speak of" : p)

Where was our little Zexy you ask? Here is were are story begins…

He was in his room. No, No, you simple-minded people. Zexion was not being an emo and crying. He's too cool for that. He was mixing together potions. Who do you think makes those things? Xemnas? Yea, right. Anyway, as I was saying Zexion was mixing together potions.

Then it happened, one of the oh-so-many heartless decided to jump on the cabinet where the potions are. Well, for some reason the Heartless decided to be more chaotic than usual. Somehow, he managed to mix three of the potions together. As soon as the Heartless was done, Zexy took that exact moment to notice the darkness creature. "Shoot!" Unfortunately, he was too late & the little demon jumped down, threw the potion at him, smashed the other potions, and caused an explosion. It was powerful and big enough to destroy the Heartless, knock Zexion out, but not big enough to go outside the room.

Demyx was walking down the hallway, when he heard a loud crash. "Oh, my Gosh! That came from Zexy's room" Demyx thought as he ran through the pure white hallways of the giant castle he called home.

When he got there he saw some smoke coming out from underneath the door. "Crud!" he yelled. Quickly, without thinking Demyx threw the door open. There was fire. A lot. He summoned his sitar, playing a soft, sweet melody to put out the fire. As he was doing so, his eyes were scanning the room for the Cloaked Schemer. Finally Demyx spotted the lilac-haired boy. (A/N Zexion is only 16 in this fic.) He was unconscious, lying on his back with some hair scattered in his face.

Quickly, Demyx ran over to him. When he checked Zexion's pulse it was a little slower than usual, he had some scrapes & bruises, but otherwise he was fine. Demyx scooped the smaller boy in his arms, and ran out of the room.

After about 30 or 60 minutes, the fire was put out & Zexion was is Veven's lab getting a check- up? " So, how is he, number 5?" asked Xemnas. Xemnas, Zexion, Demyx, and Leaxeus were in the lab. When Demyx ran from Zexion flaming room, he ran into Leaxeus… literally. They got Vexen, who got Xemnas, who told Vexen to see if Zexy was o.k. "Well," stated Vexen " physically he is fine, but…" Demyx now spoke up. "But what?" " But, I detected bits of potion on him. I'd say what they are but I can't identify it. We don't know what effect it will have on him until he wakes up."

"Ohhhh…" suddenly a loud groan filled the room. They all turned to see Zexion propping himself up on the table. Vexen slowly walked over to him. "So, how are you feeling?" "Well, my body aches, I have a pounding headache, and it smells like smoke."

"What happened anyway?" It was Leaxeus who spoke now. So, Zexion explained what happened, that he blacked out. "Wow" Suddenly a loud beeping noise was heard throughout the lab. Everyone looked over to a machine. Coming out was a lot of paper with writing on it. Vexen quickly ran over to it. He looked over the writing mumbling "uh hum" and " I see" every few minutes.

All of a sudden his eyes grew wide & he gasped! "What's wrong?" asked Xemnas. "Somehow, Someway whatever was is that potion gave Zexion the ability to feel, even though he's a Nobody!"

So what do you think? It's my first fic so please don't flame. That's Axel's job. Don't worry it will get MUCH better. Anyway, Please review.

MUST HAVE FIVE REVIEWS TO UPDATE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Changes for Zexion

"So… um, what's that mean?" asked a very confused Zexion. Sure he was a genius, but he didn't know everything. His IQ was only 287. " It means," stated an annoyed Vexen " your personality will change. I don't know how much, though. It could just barely change or change a lot. I won't know for a while."

"Well," Demyx spoke "that just sucks. A lot." Xemnas being the only one who hadn't talked for a while, spoke up. (Leaxeus left a long time ago.) "That is just great & dandy." His voice dripping with sarcasm "not only could number six's personality change dramatically making Saix and I the only sane people here" (Hey" that was Vexen) "& make me lose the best interrogator in the World that Never Was, but now Zexion could turn into a mushy idiot." "Thanks for the optimism." Sarcasm.

Important Authors' Note!

After all that you have read so far, I know it hasn't been alot, you have basically seen the main plot. The story will now take a turn. There will be shounin-ai (boy x boy) things you may not understand, & weird happenings. If you were hoping for a sweet happy love story, well, then THIS IS NOT THE STORY FOR YOU! Get out, scram, and close this window. But don't forget to check out my other stories. : ) That is all.

Back to the story!

So much time had passed from the when the fire started to the time everyone in Vexen's lab had heard about the potion's effects, it was already 10:00 o'clock by the time Zexion was able to go to bed. Of course he had to get a new room 'cause his old one was torched, so now all he had in his new 'room', if you could call it that, was a bed, desk with some books & potions that had escaped the flames.

News travels quickly in the Castle That Never Was. After the first hour of Zexion waking up, everyone knew everything. Yes, gossip travels fast..

Time Skip!

The Next Day…

Zexion was walking around the castle. Usually he'd be reading a book right about now, but for some reason he didn't want to read. As he was walking around the castle absent-mindedly, he somehow ended up in Marluxia's garden. Off in the distance he could see number 11 gardening with his back turned. "Well," Zexion thought 'I usually don't do this, but I'm bored out of my mind! Oh well.'

He slowly made his way to the pink haired Nobody. Once he came into hearing distance he decided to talk. "Hey." Surprised, Marly jumped and spun around. Seeing it was only Zexion though, he let out a sigh. " Don't scare me like that" " Sorry." 'Why did I apologize?' thought Zexion. ' Oh, must be that potion thing taking its toll.' "S'okay. Why are you here, anyway?" " I'm not really sure. I just walked around until I ended up here. Usually, I'd be reading, but for some reason I cannot fathom, I just don't want to read. I'm bored out of my mind, too." Marluxia just nodded in understanding.

" Need some help?" Now the Graceful Assassin was shocked. No one ever wanted to help, they usually just made fun of him. Quickly, he recovered. " Why would you want to help?" he asked suspiciously. " Because" replied the Cloaked Schemer " I'm incredibly bored with nothing else to do. Now, can I help or not?" Marluxia relaxed. "Yeah, you can." So they worked hard for about an hour. Each of them would comment every now and again. Other than that, nothing else was said. After a long period of silence, number 11 let out a groan.

"What is it?" asked the lilac haired boy. " I have all these flowers here in my garden. I love them all but…" "But, what?" he was truly curious. "But, they're just so plain. That flowers red, that one orange, The Sakura Tree across the room is pink. I want to cross- breed flowers so they'll be different colors." Marluxia complained. " So, why can't you?" "Because I don't know how." At this, the usually cold, uncaring 16 year-old gave a big smile and laughed. Not a fake laugh that Nobodies give, but a true, genuine laugh. Marluxia scowled "What's so funny?" he asked once the laughter went down to giggles. Venom dripped from his voice as he spoke.

"You." "What about me?" " You're supposed to control flowers, right?" "Right" "And you don't know how to cross-breed them?" Yes, yes, I get it!" "I can teach you." Since when do you know anything about flowers?" he chided. "I don't. I know about Nobodies' powers." Zexion stated "Now, hold out your hand." "W-what?" The assassin stuttered. "Hold… Out… Your… Hand!" He said again, more firmly this time. (A/N His voice was soft throughout talking & will be gentle for the rest of the story, unless said otherwise.)

The older man did as he was told. As they were talking, the smaller boy had managed to grab eight seeds. Four blue rose seeds, and 4 pink daffodil seeds. Slowly, he poured the seeds in the pink ones' hands. Zexion put his small hands around Marluxia' s. His (Marly's) hands were soft and gentle. Zexion closed the other's hand using his own

At this Marluxia blushed a deep red. He was thankful that the other Nobody was looking at his hand. 'Why am I blushing?' thought number 11. "Now" said the lilac haired boy "focus your energy on the seeds." The Graceful Assassin did. After a minute he opened his hand and there were only 4 seeds that were different colors. " Hey, now, what'd I tell ya." "Thanks, number 6" "You're welcome. Now, I think I'm going to take a nap." Zexion got up and left via portal.

Marluia suddenly felt like he missed the other's presence. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought 'Do I maybe, have a crush on him…' He took that moment to fall on his back & moaned.

So what did you think? Please Review! Next Chapter Will Either Be Xigbar Or Demyx!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. I do not own the song Welcome To My Life.

Chapter 3: Musical Love

It was a few days after Zexion helped Marluxia with his garden. Nothing had really changed except Marluxia blushed any time the Cloaked Schemer was near and the lilac haired Nobody was nicer to people. Well, Nobodies. Zexion had gotten more things in his room, too.

Do to the fact Zexion was bored 92 of the time, he found a lot of secret places in the Castle That Never Was. Some were so great or beautiful you almost thought it was real. But, then again everything in The World That Never was, well never was. (A/N In your reviews FlameKiller & Jessica PLEASE remind me to put that last sentence in the last chapter! Please!)

Right now, He was bored. Very bored. So, he decided to wander around the castle again. He ended up in the music room that nobody knew about. No one knew about it because it was in the back of the castle. In a wall. Unfortunately, not many people knew but Demyx loved that music room. He goes there every day.

In the music room there were two pianos, three violins, seven guitars, a drum set, and any other instrument you could think of. The small boy slowly walked over to the piano in the back. Once he was over there, he tilted his head down so his bangs were covering both his eyes, and smiled. He sat down thinking of a song to play. Finally, he decided on a song. The boy started to play.

Somewhere else….

Demyx was bored. No one wanted to play with him. Axel and Roxas were having a hot make out on the couch. He decided to go to the secret music room. Although, when he got there our little Demy could hear piano and some one singing inside.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down,_

_Do you ever feel out of place, _

_Like somehow you just don't belong,_

_And no one understands you, _

_Do ya ever wanna run away?_

_Do ya lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned on, up so loud no one hears ya screaming._

'Who is singing this? They are wonderful but it sounds so sad. I wonder…' Demyx thought as he peaked around the corner. There he saw Zexion sitting at one of the pianos.

'What the… Zexy's the one singing' Demyx resumed listening.

_No, you don't know what it's like, when nothing feels alright,_

When nothing feels alright, no you don't know what it's like 

_To be like me-_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark,_

_To be kicked when your down, to feel like you've been pushed around,_

_To be on the edge of beakin' down, and there's no one there to save you,_

_No ya don't know what it's like._

_Welcome to my life-_

As the singing took a pause and the piano kept playing, the Melodious Nocturne felt depressed. He already had tears in the corner of his eyes. Quickly, the blonde blinked them away & continued to listen.

_Do you wanna be somebody else? Are _ya _sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies while deep inside you're bleeding._

_No, you don't know what it's like._

_When nothin' feels alright,_

_You don't know what it's like _

_to be like me-_

_No one ever lied straight to you face, _

_No one ever stabbed you in the back, _

_You might think I'm happy,_

_But I'm not gonna be okay-_

_Everyone always got you what you wanted,_

_Never had to work it was always there,_

_No, you don't know what it's like, _

_What it's like-_

His voice got softer.

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark,_

_To be hit, when your down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around,_

_To be on the edge of breaking down,_

_And no one there to save you,_

_Welcome to my life-_

The song ended and Demyx slipped away. As he was leaving, he felt some- what depressed but also felt a knew longing for his fellow Nobody. 'Sometime' Demyx thought 'I'll do something really special for him. To make him happy again.'

Meanwhile…

"Well" Zexion said aloud "that went rather nicely" He got up and looked at his watch. "Wow, already 8:00. Better go to bed." As he was making his way back to his room, he couldn't help but notice the halls smelled some what like ocean water.

So, What did you think? I don't think I did very well, but you decide that. Next chapter is Xigbar. After that you pick. Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 5: Falling for you

Things carried on as normal with Organization XII. Not much had happened anywhere. 'So dull' thought Zexion. It was the middle of the afternoon and there hadn't been anything to do all day. Finally he decided to just go back to his room to visit his cat. Oh, and to answer your questions I know you're thinking. Yes, he loves it & no, he doesn't not torture it.

The cat is a loving cross between a dark blue and a pitch black. It was a gift from Xigbar from when they had turned into Nobodies. Zexion had been sad, though he wouldn't show it, so The Free Shooter had given it to him to cheer him up. He kept it ever since. He named her Shadow.

Once inside the lilac haired teen patted his legs and called "Here Shadow." Nothing happened. 'That's odd. She usually comes running' You see, Shadow was just like Zexion. And was trained very well. She ALWAYS came when he called. If she didn't, that either meant she got out or something was wrong.

"Darn. Shadow got out again." So he went to look.

3 hours later…

"Come down from there, Shadow!" The Cloaked Schemer had found his pet on a rafter high up in one of the rooms of the castle. "Come on, kitty!" he yelled. The cat just meowed in response. 'Well,' Zexion thought 'the only way she'll get down is if I go up' So, he backed up until his back was to the wall. Suddenly, he ran until he made it to the center of the room. Then, he jumped forward, did a handspring, and landed in a crouching position on the rafter.

Unknown to him, he was being watched. Being watched by a certain Nobody that had given him the cat in the first place. 'Wow!' Xigbar thought 'I didn't know he could do that. Actually, I didn't know he could do a lot of things'

Back with Zexion…

Slowly he stood up and spread his arms out. Swiftly but surly he turned so he was facing the direction Shadow was facing. Very, very slowly he made his way toward his cat. All of a sudden, his food slipped causing him to lose his footing.

With Xigbar

'Okay, he's standing up blah, blah, blah, he's moving blah, blah, blah, he's falling blah, bla- wait. Falling! Oh shoot!' Thought Xigbar.

With Zexion…

'I'm gonna die. Well, at least I kinda had a good life.' Zexion felt the air rush past his face. 'I really hope this is painless.' While in the air he braced himself for impact.

It never came.

What happened…

'Shoot! If he falls that height he'll die.' Without a second thought he ran into the room, trying to get there before he hit the ground. 'At this rate I'll never make it' So, he took one last sprint and jumped with his arms outstretched.

At the last second, less than a foot before number 6 hit the ground, Xiggy caught the young teen. For a moment they rolled on the ground. When Xigbar finally decided to open his eyes, he looked down to see an unconscious 16-year-old under him. One arm wrapped around his waist, one around his upper torso. He got up, carrying Zexion bridal style, back to his room.

When he laid the boy on his bed, he let his hand liger on his face longer than need be. 'Ya know, he's kind of cute like this' Then Xigbar left giving one last glance at the small, fragile boy. For some reason, while he was laying in bed, he looked more small and fragile than he should have.

When he woke up, he found a note on his desk.

_Dear Zexion,_

_No, you're not dead. Yet. I saved you before you hit the ground. Try to be more careful next time. I can't always save you. Hope ya wake up soon,_

_Xigbar_

_P.s. Your cat is asleep in your room now._

Zexion read the letter over again. After a few minutes he went to search for Xigbar. To thank him.

So, What did you think? I might make one more person fall in love but you have to choose that in your review. So, Review! .


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything else.

Chapter 5: Romance is Here

Zexion was just waking up from sleeping the night away. Or was it day? He never could tell. Anyway, he was very hungry considering he hadn't eaten since last night at 7:00 and it was already 9:32 as the clock showed. Deciding he should get up and make something for himself, he got out of bed.'The old geezer **(1)** will be mad if I don't get up soon anyway.' He thought.

Quickly but quietly he slipped into his cloake and brushed his hair. Usually, boys don't brush their hair, (Unless you're Marluxia) but unknown to most people, um… Nobodies the Illusionist Master had 'terrible bed-head' as he called it. Actually if you were to ask anybody they would probably say it looked good in a messily cute/hot way. Ask any one. Girl or boy.

As he was walking out the door, his shin came in contact with something. Hard. Causing him to fall over & almost cry out in pain. "Ow!" he said while pushing off the ground "What the heck did I just hit?" Standing up he turned around to see what had caused his shin to be so sore.

"What the- flowers?" Indeed they were flowers. Not just any kind, if I may add, but his favorite kind of roses. It was a beautiful mixture of blue and purple lush roses put in a yellow & pink vase with violet lily patterns on it.

Zexion dropped to his knees in amazement. "Wow…" he breathed out "this is wonderful. My favorite kind of roses too." Smiling, a true genuine smile not a fake one, he picked it up and put it in his room. "I wish I knew who this was from." He said sighing. "No card, no name, no nothing. Oh well, they're still beautifully wonderful.

"Oh!" he said in realization "these need water." And with tat he walked out toward the bathroom, completely oblivious to the person who had given him the flowers, watching and hearing every word.

12121212

**(1) **Xemnas

Sorry for this chappy being so short. I have to make some one-shot chapters for awhile because no one made a good suggestion for a 4th person. .' Sorry!

P.s. Tell me in your review who you think the person is. If you get it right I'll tell you! & you get a cookie. :P


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did there would be lots of changes. And more _Yaoi ._

Zexion was homesick. Not that homesick were you just want to go home because you don't like were you are. It was that kind of homesickness where you miss every little detail of everything, even the things you hate. He missed his home in Raident Garden, filled with happy people and lush forests. He missed the bright blue sky filled with clouds and the big parks filled with little children without a care in the world. Heck! He even missed being picked on by the older kids. Most of all, he missed his mother who used to care for him so much. The mother who would hold her crying son and tell him everything would be alright.

The sixteen year old felt like crying so much. He was cursed to walk the Earth as a hated Nobody, trying to feel with nobody (excuse the pun) to help him. A small tear fell down his cheek as he sat in the large windowsill in his room. Around him were two small pillows that were black and blue. One in his lap, & one behind him.

"God… It hurts so much." Another tear "If we're not supposed to exist, not supposed to feel, why… why does it hurt so much?" He was silently crying now. He wasn't sure what time it was, all he knew was that he missed dinner. So then it was past 8:00.

All of a sudden, the lilac haired boy stuffed his face in the pillow on his lap and just let it all out. Not holding back anymore tears. He was sick of it all. After a few minutes later his pillow was soaked in bittersweet tears.

The there was a loud knock at the door. Zexion kept quiet not wanting anyone to be near him right now. "Zexion, I know you're in here." It was Leaxus. The younger lifted his head out of the pillow when he heard the door open & close.

"What's wrong?" asked the elder of the two.

"Nothing" Zexion said attempting to dodge the question. Quietly and gracefully he jumped off the windowsill, landing on his feet with cat-like reflexes. " Now, I would prefer it if you would leave.

"I know you better than that. Something's wrong. You have tear stains streaked on your face, too." Taking a few steps closer to the boy he said "Now, tell me what's so wrong that made you miss dinner tonight"

"I said," stated Zexion more feircefully "nothing's wrong!" He got ready to run out of the room, but just as he did so something or rather someone grabbed his thin wrist. 'Let me go, let me go!" The Cloaked Schemer was confused now. All at once he wanted to run away, hit Leausus, but most of all he wanted to cry. Cry until he died of dehydration.

" Not until you tell me what's bothering you" Then out of all the things that could have happened at that moment, the most unusual one did. Zexion burst out in afresh set of tears, and ran into the Silent Hero's chest and sobbed. The older man hugged the sobbing child in his arms. "Hush, young one. Tell me what's wrong."

"I hate it! I hate it all! This place and everything in it! I miss my old life so much! My home, my life, my friends, and my family! B-b-but mostly I m-miss my m-moth-ther!" By that time, Zexion was crying so hard he couldn't talk. They stayed in that position until the crying went down and Zexion slumped against the older man, fast asleep.

Leaxus gave a sad half- smile and slowly put the lilac haired boy in his (Zexion's) bed. "A boy like this shouldn't be here in this place." Quietly he left the room.

**Yay! Please Review. I don't have anything else to say. Please send me ideas for one-shots. No new people please.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Before we started I wanted to say SORRY for not updating sooner. It's just my computer was dead due to a wiring thing & I didn't get it fixed until today. Again sorry. ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 7: Almost Kisses

It was a quiet, sunny day in The Castle That Never Was. Now, you may be thinking this, 'What in the name of cheese – its? This is home to 13 killer Nobodies. It's not supposed to be quiet! We're all gonna die!' But that is not the case, you see it just so happens that every one in the castle was not there except Marluxia, Xigbar, Demyx, and Zexion. No one really knew what the gay man & pirate were actually doing, but Demyx and Zexion were having a staring contest. Let's check up on them, shall we?

They were in one of the many common living rooms in the castle. Like all living rooms it had a sofa, a table, a recliner, and a TV. Right now the Nocturne & Schemer were sitting on the back of the sofa. You know the part were your parents tell you never to sit. They were having a staring contest, like I said before, five consecutive minutes so far.

Then out of nowhere a loud clapping noise came from the middle of the room startling Demyx, making him blink. Once he was fine he realized the other person in the room was laughing, he got a little upset.

"Hey, you cheated," said Demyx.

"Nu-uh.'

"Ya-hu.'

"Nu-uh.'

"Ya- hu."

"No infinity."

"Well, um… shut up!"

"Make me." Said a smirking lilac haired boy.

"I will!"

Now, Zexion was so busy thinking whatever he thinks about to notice Demyx was leaning forward. Little did they know, Marluxia & Xigbar were just passing the open door & unlike Zexion noticed Demyx leaning forward. They both had one thought on their minds. 'This is NOT happening!' Demyx was so close to hitting Zexion's cheek. Only about seven inches away. (Zexion still oblivious.) If someone were to walk in at that moment, one would think he almost made it.

Almost.

You see. A few seconds before his lips made contact, Xigbar threw a conveniently placed football at the blonde's head. And, you guessed it, it hit. Demyx gave a yelp as he hit the ground. Zexion of course helped him up.

By the time he looked around to see who hit him Zexion, Marluxia, Xigbar, & the football were all gone. He gave a sad sigh and walked back to his room. Probably to play the Sitar.

Done! Please don't flame Zemyx fans. If I let Demyx kiss Zexion so soon, if at all, it would ruin the plot. Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts or the Characters

Chapter 8: Sleeping

Xigbar was walking around the castle, full of boredom. He was a little (hugely) pissed off because of what he'd witnessed a few hours ago. If he hadn't intervened, Zexion would've been kissed by that… that… ugh! Zexion didn't even notice Demyx closing in either! (A/N So sorry Zemyx fans. But this is Xigbar's POV. .')

He needed to blow off some steam. 'Well, I could always shoot Mansex's chair…' And that my friend is exactly what he went to do. Now, you know how he usually uses portals, right? Instead, he just walked on the ceiling. Do not ask me why he didn't use a portal, 'cause I don't know. And it would ruin the mini plot of the chappy.

As he was walking, something caught the corner of his eye. The one that he could see out of. It was a flash of silver mixed with bluish- lavender. Quickly, he stopped and backed up. The Free shooter turned to see a young 16-year-old with a high IQ sleeping on a couch.

Zexion was laying in an odd position. He was laying parrell (side to side) to the couch. His head was laying backwards over the edge, so his hair wasn't covering his face so much. Draped across his stomached was his right arm, his left one hanging loosely off the side of the couch. Though, he was so short his legs fit perfectly so as to not fall off the end.

Xigbar stared for a few minutes, not noticing how long he was watching. It took him a few minutes to compose himself before he started ff again. Though he only got a few feet before he looked back to staring in awe.

Marluxia was watching the whole scene from a distance. Anger, well more anger than before, filled him. No, he wasn't angry, far from it actually. Now he was furious! How dare he stare at Zexion like that! Now, more than ever, he wanted to punch that smirk off of that pirates' face.

The Graceful Assain saw the older man leaning dangerously close to the young lads face. Marly thought he was going to have a heart attack when to three things happened. #1. The cloaked schemer rolled over in his sleep so Xigbar immediately drew back. #2. Marluxia took that chance to conjured up a portal up and use some vines to push Xigbar into it. #3. Marluxia made another portal that led to Zexion's room so he wouldn't almost get molested anymore. He knew he was gonna get yelled at later but 'till then ya know.

_Okay! Chap. 8 done. Feel free to flame this one cuz I know it sucked. I'm just running out of Idea's. Please help? I could use more than only 3-review per chapter also. Review with Ideas please!_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 9: Payback

It was a few days after Marluxia pushed Xigbar into that portal. Demyx, Xigbar, & Marluxia hadn't seen Zexion or each other. That is until now. Now I am going to put you where the threesome (Demy, Marly, Xiggy) is. You'll probably not understand who is saying what because they don't know either. (XP) So before we go I must tell you that the are in the middle of a conversation.(coughYELLINGcough) So, without further ado, on to the fight…

"YOU FRIGGIN' PUSHED MY INTO A PORTAL!"

"Oh, please, it wasn't that bad. Plus you ended up in your room anyway-"

"I DIDN'T END UP IN MY ROOM! I WAS IN MANSEX'S OFFECE WHILE HE WAS HAVING SEX WITH SAIX! I AM SCARED FOR LIFE, YA KNOW THAT!"

"I DIDN'T NEED TO HEAR THAT!"

"Demyx? When did you get here?

"I can hear you all the way down the hallway!"

"OH, SUCK IT UP."

"SHOVE IT XIGBAR! NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU DID OR DIDN'T SEE!"

"Whatever…Why'd you push me in that portal anyway, Marly?"

"Cause you were about to kiss Zexion!"

At this Demyx got angry. You see he figured out that one f the two threw the football. But if someone, I mean Nobody, else had a crush on the Cloaked Schemer that meant he had competition. Oh, they were going to get it now.

"OH, HELL NO! WE ALL HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!"

I, dear reader, cannot tell you what they started yelling now because they were all yelling at the same time But, as we all know, the louder you get the more people hear you… Let's see the other members!"

Elsewhere while yelling goes throughout the castle…

Xemnas & Saix: "ug! More yelling." "To the bedroom!"

Axel & Roxas: "Oh, oh, Axel what's all that noise?" "Who cares? Just kiss me."

Luxord: "Gamble, gamble, money, gamble, gamble, money"

Xaldain: "SHUT UP!"

Vexen: "Dang. Will those darn kids shut up? I am trying to work."

Leaxuas: (lifting weights)

Larexene: "KillauiasBunniesysabxYaoi"

Zexion: "That's it! I'm going to see what is going on!"

5 minutes later…

Zexion walks into the room wearing only some silver pants. No shirt. Everyone probably would've had a nosebleed, but even though he looked really hot with the messy hair he was glaring at everyone. If glares could kill, they'd be dead faster than you could say popcorn. He also spoke in a cold & deadly voice.

"All of you, shut up before I rip out your intestines, put it in a blender, & feed it to a Dusk. I can't listen to my music if your yelling so loud. I'm surprised you haven't woken up half the castle. It's 3:00 in the morning."

With that, he left the room. No one said anything for the next 5 hours.

Okay! Guess what? That was the last filler. The ending will be next! But, since I can't decide what to put, there will be 3 endings. One with each ending with a deferent pairing & setting. So just because you read the pairing you wanted doesn't mean you should stop reading. Read them all please. Review please. I won't put up the first pairing 'till I get 3 reviews. PLEASE! Also the Zemyx pairing next chap.


	10. Zemyx

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 10: The Beach

Today Demyx was going to ask Zexion to the beach. Not on a date, really, but more like a little friendship thing. Plus, Mansex gave everyone the day off anyway. It's no big deal… right?

He was standing in front of his door. Waiting. Just waiting. He had already asked him yesterday. It was 7:58. It was almost time because he asked him to meet at 8:00. The door opened. Out came a very hot 16- year- old in silver bathing suit.A white (What other color would there be?) towel hanging off his shoulder. Demyx himself was wearing light blue trunks with dark blue musical note patterns. Towel in hand. "So," Zexion said, his voice full of happy laughter "we ready to go?"

"Y-yeah." Demyx stated, startled. He was daydreaming about how the day would be. "Let's go." He opened up a portal, purple vortex & all. Stepping through, shivering at the darkness surrounding him, they landed on a sandy beach. Around them were palm trees, filled with coconuts & papao fruit, sand as far as the eye could see, & the air filled that salty smell. It was perfect because there was no one else on the island & no other islands around.

"Well" Demyx yelled full of enthusiasm "let's get started!" (A/N Because I'm so last I'll just tell you what they did. :P) First off, they played volleyball, laughing while the ball kept falling in the sea so they had to swim out every time just to get the ball. But they didn't mind. After that they swam in the ocean but ended up having a water fight instead. Sometimes, in between what they did they played in the sand, burring each other & making sand castles. Finally, They watched the sunset. Let's pick up there…

"I wish this day would never end. I truthfully haven't had this much fun in years." Zexion said. They were sitting on a rocky cliff watching the sunset. It truly was beautiful. The water a shimmering replica of the red- orange sky.

"I know what you mean. But it's late & we've got to go now." Demyx sadly stated, standing up. He sighed as he turned around,

Standing up, Zexion sighed like Demyx. Turing around he said "Okay, I guess your r- ahh!" The teen would have finished his sentence but the rock he was on gave way causing him to fall backwards into the water, 32 feet below.

'Oh shoot! He'll pass out or die from falling from that height. Got to act fast!' Demyx jumped off the edge after the young boy. He landed head first in the deep water below. Swimming & breathing in water was no problem was no problem due to his power. He opened his eyes looking for any sign of the boy. After several seconds of looking he saw the unconscious boy floating toward the bottom. Quickly, he swam downward wrapping his arms around the others waist.

He rapidly paddled to the surface, trying to get the pale boy some air. After what seemed to be forever, he finally broke the surface & paddled over to shore. Once he was on shore he layed the lifeless boy on his back. He was to pale to be healthy. Placing him ear near the boy's mouth & nose he checked for any breathing.

There was none.

'I'm so glad I was taught CPR!' Quickly, he tilted the boy's head back, pinched the end of his nose, took a deep breath, & firmly pressed his mouth to the others, forcing air into Zexion's lungs. He pulled back after a minute & repeated the process again. Then he placed both hands over his chest & pushed down 15 times. He did both these things two more times.

"Come on! Breath, dang it!" Demyx yelled at the half- drowned boy. Again, he pushed the boy's head back & gave him the longest breath he could muster. All of a sudden the boy under him started coughing up water. Once he saw Zexion open his eyes, Demyx gave a sigh of realife. "Oh, thank god" He felt happiness fill him.

"Did I die?" Zexion groggily asked.

"Yeah. But you're back now." Leaning down he gave the younger a soft kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

" I love you to" And they leaned down for another kiss.

But as they say. Everything in the World That Never Was never was. Then again, they weren't in the World That Never Was, were they? This Love is true.

Next chap. Marxion! Review!


	11. Sucky Marxion chap

Disclaimer: I don't Own Anything

Chapter 11: It wasn't his fault.

Zexion was busy listening to Maroon 5 on full blast. I wasn't his fault, really, that he didn't hear Marluxia come in. It wasn't his fault he didn't hear him confess his love to him.

Before he knew it soft lips were on his own. Only in his dreams had he ever thought this moment to come true. Zexion kissed back.

"I've only dreamt about that." Zexion smirked about it.

"Me too. But I decided to take a chance." Then they leaned down for another kiss.

Out of all the things that weren't his fault, the kiss was.

_Okay, that was really sucky. But it's Halloween & I can't concentrate. Feel free to flame. I suck. Next chapter will be Zexbar & it will be a whole LOT better than this one. I really like Marxion but I suck at writing it. Don't let this one failure stop you from reading the next chap. Sorry I suck._


	12. IMPORTANT NOTE! READ!

**Author's Note**

Okay, I want you all to know, I'm actually not supposed to be writing this story. All you reviews go to my mothers e-mail, so I can't have you guys telling what I'm writing on here, got it? Good. Thank- you! Sorry, there's only one chap. Left anyway. Please review more too. Bye-bye!


	13. Zexbar

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 12: When **push** comes to **shove**

They were in a room. The dining room to be exact. And by 'they' I meant everyone in Organization XIII. Everyone was scattered around the room. The room actually consisted of a very long table fit to seat 13 people, a glass roof so big you could see Kingdom Hearts, and a giant, glass chandelier that was pretty but looked as though any sort of movement were to touch it, it would fall. Also there was a very large stained – glass window that had a small hole about the size of a football.

As I was saying before, the members were everywhere. Xemnas was walking on the table giving a lecture nobody except Saix was listening to, Vexen & Leaxues were talking. More like Vexen talking and the other listening. Larxene was killing some random Moogle in some random corner. Poor Moogle… hey doesn't Cloud own a Moogle like that?

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

"Oh… my... god! LOEN!"

"What is it this time Cloud? You drop a lemon, again?" asked an angry brunette.

"Mr. Muffins is gone! There's nothing left of him! Was I a bad owner? Did he run away? Oh God, he probably hates me! He could be dead or-"the hysterical blond was cut off by Leon giving him a good pimp slap to the face. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Any time." Leon said going back to his porn book.

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

It's probably something else. Anyway, Marluxia was talking to Zexion & Demyx as Xigbar watched in the far corner. Luxord was talking to his cards. Something about getting his money back. Or Fruit Loops. I can never tell. Xaldin was trying to balance a 10 foot poll on his nose. 'Trying' being the key word. And finally, I think we all know what Axel & Roxas were doing on the couch. Yup, they were- dang it Axel! Stop getting that sauce everywhere! What? No, I'm not going to get you handcuffs! That's it. You're out of here. Good, they're gone.

Anyway, you're probably wondering why everyone was together, right? Right. You see it was Christmas & every year every one gets together and celebrates. It was already 7:00 and everyone was starting to leave. After a hour, give or take 10 minutes, everyone was in bed except Xiggy & Zexy. They were about to leave once they finished their conversation. They were talking about random things, mostly. Zexion were standing under the chandelier, which the lilac boy didn't feel very comfortable about, but unless he wanted to stand on garbage it was the best place to stand.

Suddenly, there was a pounding on the ceiling, probably Axel & Roxas. Neither of them noticed it, though. The glass chandelier gave a shake but didn't give. Both of them were about to leave, they said their good- byes. They were about to conger up portals when there was more pounding on the ceiling, & the chandelier gave way.

Zexion covered his head with his hands. He heard a 'Whoosh' noise, along with the feeling of being pulled by his cloak. Next, he heard a crash, probably the chandelier, but felt no pain. When he finally got enough courage to open his eyes, they came face to face with part of a cloak. Then he realized that he was being held in a pair of strong arms. He looked up to see Xigbar looking down at him.

"Thanks." He said realizing he had been saved, again.

"No problem." Xigbar stated, looking everywhere but the boy in his arms.

They stayed in that position for who knows how long. Only did the Free Shooter look down when he felt a pair of soft lips on his own. At first, he was shocked but then he kissed back. After a minute, they broke apart.

No words were exchanged. None were needed.

_Okay! Finally done. Can more people review? Hyper Kid is the only one who does. Which reminds me, he gets a cupcake! Yay. My next story will be _Demons and Angels_. Go to my profile to check it out, Please! It takes place in Radiant Garden! Please check it out. There will be pairings, too. It might take a while to get it up, but trust me. It'll be GREAT! Also, the main character is Ienzo! Yay!_


End file.
